


Get You Going Like

by heartroots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartroots/pseuds/heartroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/2628.html?thread=1726276">this prompt</a> on the kink meme: <i>Zayn tries to get Lou off with just rimming and playing/kissing/biting his nipples.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Get You Going Like

Zayn lifts Louis’ legs up off his shoulders, bites his lip and pulls out of him slowly. Louis lets out a little whine and a short huff of breath when Zayn drops his legs to the bed, head finally falling back against the pillow. His eyes are shut, chest and stomach rising high with each deep inhale as he comes down from his orgasm. The come on Louis’ stomach is still hot when Zayn dips his fingers into it, presses his palm into it and smears it over Louis’ skin. “Louis,” he calls, voice rough. Louis doesn’t even pretend to acknowledge him. Zayn crawls up Louis’ limp body, crouches over him and bites along his jaw, their stubble scraping together, until Louis opens his eyes. Zayn waits until they focus on him to lewdly lick Louis’ come off his hand, sucking at his skin until he can’t taste a trace of it anymore. “Zayn, _don’t_ ,” he groans, cheeks flushing even darker.

Zayn puts his wet hand over Louis’ mouth; “You love it,” he says and smiles as he presses two fingers to the seam of Louis’ lips. Louis sucks them in lazily for a moment, staring into Zayn’s eyes as he tongues them, and Zayn asks, “You don’t really want to me stop, do you?” 

“Stop what?” Louis asks when Zayn withdraws his fingers. 

Zayn catches Louis up on his line of thought by dropping his fingers, wet with Louis’ spit, onto Louis’ nipple and rubbing it in tight circles until it’s hard under his fingertip. He tweaks it roughly and Louis’ breath hitches. “Bet I can make you come again,” Zayn whispers hotly into Louis’ ear.

Louis looks intrigued, but not convinced. “Sounds like a lot of work for you.”

Zayn lowers his head to Louis’ chest and takes his other nipple between his teeth, sucks it into his mouth and then tongues it until the veins in Louis’ throat are standing out from how hard he’s trying not to make a sound. He flicks the other, hard, with his fingernail and Louis hisses, moans softly when Zayn switches his mouth to that one and soothes the small hurt with his tongue. Zayn chuckles. “You’re so easy,” he says, breathing the words out over Louis’ nipple as he twists the other between his fingertips. 

Louis flinches, but still pushes his chest up for more. He lets his head loll back against the pillow and Zayn inches up to kiss along the exposed line of his throat, all the way up and over his chin. Louis’ eyes are closed but he kisses Zayn first, hand coming up to the back of Zayn’s neck to pull him into it. Zayn twists Louis’ nipple again, much harder than before, and Louis’ whole body arches up against Zayn’s as he fits their mouths close together. They kiss slowly, just a bit of an edge of franticness to it, until Zayn pinches Louis’ nipple and their mouths disconnect when Louis gasps. Zayn draws Louis’ lower lip into his mouth and sucks on it as he pinches his other nipple, and this time when Louis arches up Zayn can feel Louis’ cock bump his stomach. He reaches his down and touches it to find that it’s more than half-hard already, hot against Zayn’s palm. 

Zayn ducks his head down, smiles at Louis, and sucks the nipple he was just twisting back into his mouth. Louis whines and starts moving his hips, trying to rub off against Zayn’s hand, but Zayn’s not putting nearly enough pressure on it for that; he’s barely touching it all. He lifts his palm off it and slides his fingers lightly up the length of it. Louis stares down at him, mouth open. His breaths come and go unevenly as Zayn bites and tongues and sucks at each of his nipples in turn. Zayn knows when they start to get sore because Louis starts squirming and cursing at him through gritted teeth— but through all that he never tells him to stop. Zayn lets up anyway. He slides down Louis’ body and puts his mouth on Louis’ hip instead, his hand on the other to hold him still, and watches Louis’ cock fill as he sucks on the skin, long and hard enough to leave a mark that’ll peek out if Louis wears trousers with a low enough rise. 

Louis must think he’s getting his cock sucked because he gives in too soon, moans and pants out, “Yes, yes, yes, make me come again, Zayn, _yes_.” 

Zayn drags his teeth over the mark that’s already appearing and then down past it, over onto Louis’ thigh. He mouths across it, nearly kissing but not quite, and sinks his teeth into the plump flesh; Louis jumps. Zayn lifts Louis’ leg up with a hand under his knee, turns it slightly so he can easily bite along the soft inside of his thigh. Instead of heading up to Louis’ cock like Louis’ expecting, he heads down, down between Louis’ thighs. Louis realizes what’s coming right away and breathes out Zayn’s name, hushed and desperate, pants harder the further in Zayn’s mouth travels. Zayn watches him twist his hand into his own hair and bite his lip before he stops looking at Louis’s face altogether. He gets close enough in between Louis’ thighs that he can pull Louis’ cheeks apart with one hand and get a good look at Louis’ asshole, still red and slick and looking properly used; Zayn feels a strange sort of pride deep in his gut from the sight of it. Zayn breathes out heavily and Louis visibly tenses, preparing himself for Zayn’s mouth. But Zayn’s not giving it to him yet, not this early on; he pulls back and starts marking up Louis’ other thigh instead, with a lot more teeth this time. 

“Not _cool_ , Zayn, come on, come on, please,” Louis whines, and he plants his feet on the bed and lifts his ass up, dislodging Zayn’s mouth when he spreads his knees wider. 

Zayn closes his eyes and takes one steadying breath before he puts his mouth back on Louis’ thigh, determined to ignore Louis and keep this going at the pace he’s set. He keeps sucking at Louis’ skin, thinks about how mottled his thighs will be tomorrow, bruised by the impact of Zayn’s hips and covered in hickeys and burned by the scrape of his stubble; how it’ll look so fucking good that when he sees it in the morning, he’ll want to eat Louis all over again. 

Louis’ cock is fully hard again, thick and wet at the tip by the time Zayn touches his mouth to Louis’ ass. Louis seizes up and moans loudly, muscles spasming under Zayn’s tongue. His hole is already so loose from the pounding Zayn gave him that Zayn could slip his tongue in easily, but he wants to make Louis wait until he feels like he’ll die if Zayn doesn’t fuck him with his tongue that very second. So he just kisses sloppily around the opening, nails digging into Louis’ thigh as he licks slowly over the rim and listens to the little desperate noises that Louis lets out. Zayn stops and pops his head up to get a good glimpse of Louis. Louis’ already looking right at him, staring unblinkingly into his eyes with pupils so wide his eyes are more black than blue. “Your mouth feels so good,” Louis breathes out, voice shaky even though Zayn can tell he’s trying hard to make it steady. He’s flushed and sweaty already and Zayn’s hardly even started with him yet. Zayn dives back down between his legs, holds his ass open wide with both hands and tongues right at the center of his opening with barely enough pressure to push through— just enough to make Louis whimper and beg. 

Zayn cups what he can of Louis’ ass with both hands, but he can’t reach as much of it as he wants. He wants to see all of Louis’ ass, be able to touch every inch of it. So Zayn pats the back of Louis’ thigh and says, “Turn over, babe.” 

Louis grumbles about how he was comfortable the way he was, but he rolls over anyway. He lies on his stomach, propped up on his forearms with his legs already spread for Zayn to settle between them, and Zayn licks his lips at the perfect view of Louis’ big ass. Zayn slaps it then, once on each cheek, then leans in to the bite the one he hit last, digs his teeth in and runs his tongue over the teethmarks before he pulls away. He grabs two handfuls of Louis’ ass, bites his lip to hold back a grin at how fucking nice Louis’ ass always feels, whether it’s in his hands or under his mouth or around his dick, and parts the cheeks. Now that everything’s exposed to the light he can get a better look at Louis’s hole, stretched open by Zayn’s cock and made slick with his mouth. Zayn presses a quick, filthy kiss to it and then gets one hand under the join of Louis’ hip and thigh and lifts his hips up off the bed. 

Louis slides his knees up just a little to keep his hips raised, ass in the air. Zayn slides his hand up over the gorgeous curve of it and down into the small of Louis’ back. His palm slips against the skin there, slick with the sweat already gathering. He slides his hand through it, up the perfect line of Louis’ spine until he can rest his hand between Louis’ shoulder blades, feel the muscles there shifting as Louis’s arms flex under the weight of his upper body. Zayn puts his hand back where it belongs, on Louis’ ass holding him open, and licks all the way over Louis’ asshole, a warning for Louis to brace himself before he licks inside, tongue pushing all the way past the rim. Louis whines and his arms slip on the sheets as he struggles to stay upright. Zayn puts a hand under his thigh to hold him up as he fucks him with his tongue, straining his mouth to get it in as deep as it’ll go. Louis collapses with a whimper, arms giving out as he faceplants on the bed. He whimpers and swivels his hips in rhythm with the strokes of Zayn’s tongue, pushes his ass back onto Zayn’s face and muffles his noises in a pillow. Zayn doesn’t like that; he likes hearing Louis give all his composure up for him when he does this. He tugs Louis’ head up by his hair and holds it up with a firm, but gentle, hand over his throat. 

“Zayn, _fuck_ ,” Louis gasps out, and Zayn can feel it all under his hand; can feel him swallow, the unsteady cadence of his breathing, the muscles straining in his neck as he tries to hold his head upright for Zayn. Zayn lets him go then, and gets a few good whimpers and cries out of him before his face ends up in the pillow again. 

Zayn’s tongue starts to cramp after a few steady minutes of rimming, so he slides two fingers into Louis, crooked but not moving. Louis had been groaning, muffled, into the pillow, but now his head shoots up and he moans, ass clenching tight around Zayn’s fingers. He opens his mouth like he wants to say something, but then he grinds his ass back on Zayn’s fingers, a soft _ah_ leaving his lips instead. 

Zayn keeps his fingers completely still. “You look so good, Lou. Already fucked you and just look at you,” Zayn squeezes Louis’ ass cheek, tugs it aside and stares at the puffy rim of Louis’ asshole, stretched perfectly around his fingers that are pushed in past the knuckle, “ready for it again already, yeah? Yeah, you are. You’d take it right now for me, wouldn’t you babe?” Zayn sounds lazy and slurred to his own ears, tongue not quite cooperating with him yet, but the cramp is starting to ease with the talking he’s doing. It’s turning Louis on, too; he’s shoving back on Zayn’s fingers, rolling his hips like he’s fucking into something when he’s really just thrusting his cock into empty air, and mumbling, half into the pillow, “Fuck me, yes, fuck me, Zayn, fuck me fuckmeplease.” Zayn reaches around and feels just how hard Louis is, cock heavy and hanging down onto the sheets so the head keeps dragging along the smooth fabric, leaving precome in its wake. 

Zayn pulls his fingers out. “No,” he tells Louis, and then he pushes him down hard into the sheets with a hand on the small of his back. He slides his hand up Louis’ sweaty spine and then down again; Louis’ shaking under him so much more noticeably than he was before. He presses his palm into the beginning crevice of Louis’ ass, leans in close and mutters, “Gonna eat you out and make you lose it just like that, just with my tongue in your arse, Lou,” right before he buries his face between Louis’ cheeks again and molds his mouth to Louis’ hole.

Louis whines, high and long, and plants his palms on the bed, using them as leverage to lift himself up again, to arch up and fuck back onto Zayn’s tongue. Zayn digs his fingers into Louis’ ass cheek, scrapes his nails along it so they’ll leave red trails over the palest skin on Louis’ tan body. Then he grabs hold of both of his cheeks, holds him wide open and licks into him with slow, steady strokes. Louis drops down low enough on the bed to rut against the sheets, moaning as his cock slip-slides over the soft fabric. Normally it wouldn’t even be enough stimulation to get his dick to stir, but right now he’ll take any friction he can get. Zayn follows Louis’ ass with his mouth, kissing and sucking over Louis’ hole as Louis rubs himself off, fast and jerky. “ZaynZaynZaynZayn,” Louis pants, barely breathing, and then, finally, bites down on his arm to muffle his harsh cry when he shudders and comes, his whole body shaking as he spills whatever he has left onto the filthy, crumpled sheets. 

Zayn flips him over after he collapses. His eyes are closed and he’s panting still, just trying to get in one, good deep breath; his hair is dark with sweat and sticking up all over, face and chest flushed, nipples red, and a bit of come is still clinging to the head of his slowly softening cock. Zayn cleans it off with his thumb and wipes off on the sheets with the rest of it. Zayn sweeps Louis’ sweat-soaked fringe off his forehead and kisses up his trembling stomach, hand resting on the rapid rise and fall of his chest. Louis hasn’t yet opened his eyes when Zayn gets up on level to kiss him. Zayn kisses his jaw instead and whispers, “You alive?” 

Louis hums a noise that means yes; Zayn can tell how broken his voice is just from that. 

“You wanna go back to sleep?” 

Louis actually says yes this time, soft and croaky, and Zayn smiles and slumps down next to him on the bed, kissing the other side of his jaw. “And,” Louis murmurs, eyes still not open, “when I wake up,” (Zayn can tell he’s almost asleep by how gravelly his voice sounds), “you’re getting a proper blowjob.” 

“Don’t worry about waiting until I wake up,” Zayn mumbles with his face half in the pillow. Louis laughs softly, barely more than an exhale, and runs his hand through Zayn’s hair, fingers combing through it in all different directions. Zayn nuzzles into Louis’ shoulder, breathing him in while Louis massages his scalp. That’s the last thing he remembers before he’s woken up with Louis’ lips around his cock.


End file.
